To minimize manufacturing cost, it is desirable to minimize the complexity of chair control mechanisms. On the other hand, it is also desirable to provide chair control mechanisms which give a user an impression of quality. These two desirata may conflict which may result in a manufacturing compromise. Since chair control mechanisms are generally made of metal or hard plastic, one problem encountered by simplified mechanisms is rattle.
This invention seeks to provide a simple chair control mechanism incorporating a gas cylinder which avoids raffle of the gas cylinder lever.